isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lostfoot
Lostfoot, or sometimes known as Coldwind, is the leader or 'Alpha' of the Halona tribe. The Wolf-kin is somewhat less bulky then his brother yet managed to get to the top and became the leader of the Halona Tribe through effort and strategy. 'Character' Lostfoot is a peaceful man however can be strict when needed. He is quite friendly and quite loyal to those he knows. The Chimera is rather open-minded unlike some others and care not whether you're Human, Asuran, or Troll and will attempt to befriend you anyways. Despite his personality he is still cautious and tries not to let himself be manipulated and can be serious when needed. Lostfoot is also quite religious and cares deeply about the spirits and traditions. Appearance Lostfoot is, despite his somewhat fox-like appearance, a wolf-kin chimera. His most defining feature is the fact his left foot is wooden and connected to a stub through multiple straps. He has orange ears coming out the top of his head and an orange tail with a lighter tip. He has orange fur that reaches up to his cheeks and turns black near his hands and feet. Around his neck is a black feather fashioned into a necklace. He only wears a leather cloth around his waist and some sort of belt with two pouches connected and two large fangs. 'Biography' Lostfoot was born to the previous leader of the Halona tribe, Hollowhead and his wife Nightbreeze. His birthname Coldwind was given as his mother felt an especially cold wind during his birth. He wasn't runt of the litter, though he didn't start off dominant. His brother Mudbath, runt of the litter, ended up dying early on while his other brother Rosecheeks grew up with them. The two brothers were both learned the responsibilitys of leader and were taught many things by their parents. The boys often fought to become leader, the title of winner always switching. Eventually, the title seemed to just stay with Lostfoot. He kept winning over his brother, and he seemed to get more attention from his parents. He started getting bigger portions, was being taught more things, and so on. Age 5, it was the day for the two to go on their journey and gain their adult names. The two took seperate ways to The Holy Land. During his journey to the land he encountered many creatures, one of which managed to bite his foot off before it got scared off. Thankfully he was near the Holy Land and crawled there. His brother who was already there bandaged him up. While he rested and recovered he decided his name will be Lostfoot and his brother had his name revealed; Firestep. Once the two eventually returned home, Lostfoot being supported by his brother, they continued with their learning. Lostfoot who was now unable to walk correctly still learnt about responsibilities, manners, strategies, and other things. In some time he got a makeshift wooden foot for him and he was able to return back to his life more. Lostfoot's agility took a downfall and he became slightly more clumsy however to replace this he began to up his strength. Once his father passed on he was given the rank of leader next to his mother. 'Current' Lostfoot is currently leader of the Halona tribe. Sometimes he goes missing for days upon days and rumours say that he is trying to venture into the human world for unknown reasons. 'Relationships' 'Firestep '- His brother. The two are close to one another and can always count on the other even though they don't talk a lot. 'Nightbreeze '- His mother. The two lead the tribe as Lostfoot has yet to found a mate to replace her. The two can argue at times but the two still care quite a lot about each other and are still close. Category:OC Category:Chimera